This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/076,871 filed on Mar. 5, 1998.
To manufacture semiconductors, the industry uses various high purity gases. These gases are controlled by systems made up of high purity valves, regulators, pressure transducers, mass flow controllers and other components connected together by welding and high purity metal seal fittings. These connections are undesirable in many applications because they add additional time and cost for welding operations, unnecessary space between components and make it difficult to replace a component located between other components. Further, these systems are typically custom designed and manufactured which make the manufacturing costs and procurement of replacement parts quite expensive.
New modular manifold systems have been recently introduced into the industry in order to overcome these problems. Typical components of these systems such as valves, pressure regulators and other typical fluid components have been reconfigured so that their inlet and outlet ports and attachment mechanisms are compatible with surface mount manifolds. These manifolds are typically comprised of modular blocks which are machined of high purity metal and have machined internal flow passageways. These prior art modular systems typically utilize a metallic seal between the component and a modular block face to ensure near leak-free seal integrity. One objective of such systems is to use surface mount standard configurations based upon industry standards to permit interchangeability of surface mount components.
One disadvantage to these type of prior art modular systems is that the entire modular block is made of high purity metal. Thus money and natural resources are inefficiently utilized Further, these block components also have higher manufacturing costs due to the complexity of machining multiple passageways of a single block as well as a higher risk of expensive scrap being formed due to the manufacturing complexity. Further, the mating blocks require the use of mating seals therebetween, which require additional manufacturing time, and further require proper installation and makeup torque of the fastener members in order to ensure a leak-tight seal.